Haciendo el camino - Nueva versión
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Después de que Po le dice lo que siente a Tigresa, las cosas van ocurriendo totalmente fuera de sus planes. Una cruel realidad que tendrán que vivir se presenta, al igual que un nuevo enemigo. Nada será como antes, la verdad cambiara por completo al ver la realidad que viven
1. Engañados

**Hola mis queridos amigos, aquí les traigo el primer capi de la historia que ya conocen, pero en una versión mejorada y MUCHO mejor de lo que se podrían imaginar**

**Haciendo el camino.**

**Capítulo 1:**** Engañados**

Antes que cualquier cosa, hice los capítulos lo más fiel a la original que pude, pero VAMOS ESTABA PÉSIMA LA PRIMERA VEZ.

Así que espero que esta les guste y que no la odien como a la original. Porque les juro que yo si la odie, y luego de la cagada me di cuenta de lo mal que hice

Luego de unos agotadores días después de su regreso al valle de la paz luego de la gran batalla con Lord Shen, nuestro guerrero Dragón busca contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a la maestra del estilo del tigre. Esa hembra lo volvía loco; su hermoso pelaje, sus ojos brillantes y esa bellísima forma en la que luchaba, era todo un sueño y no había nadie igual.

Para el momento en el Tigresa llegaba a su cuarto se puso a pensar en sus sentimientos hacia ese panda tan descuidado, no era para nada usual que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos. Ella no esperaba que el guerrero dragón pensara en tener una charla sentimental y romántica, pero en ese justo momento el maestro Shifu los había llamado para un entrenamiento de la tarde y como recompensa después de un duro entrenamiento irían al restaurante del señor Ping.

Como es de costumbre, Po, tenía entrenamiento especial con Shifu. Y los 5 furiosos, entrenaban solitarios, en el salón de entrenamientos.

Al terminar el entrenamiento cuando estuvieron a punto de ir, Po aparto a Tigresa de sus amigos para hablarle, al fin tenía esa oportunidad que tanto añoraba, tomo el brazo de Tigresa, la volteo para verse a la cara y frente a frente, la vio de reojo, pensando en lo irreal del momento.

-Tigresa hay algo que te he querido decir desde que te conocí en persona y desde que pude ser tu amigo

-Vamos Po ¿Qué es? Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, somos amigos ¿No?- dijo ella, algo apurada, ya hacía mucho que no comía un buen plato de fideos y estaba ansiosa por cenar

-Bueno… Este…- tartamudeo el nervioso panda- yo… Siento…- justo antes de decir su tormento Víbora se da cuenta de su ausencia y los llama

-Po, Tigresa ¿ya vienen?

-Sí, ya vamos, no te preocupes -le dijo la felina, volteando a ver a su amiga-Continuamos luego ¿No te molesta o si Po?- volviendo a Po.

-No tranquila no me molesto, ve, ya los alcanzo- dijo el guerrero- Tonto, tonto, tonto- murmuro entre dientes.

Llegaron al restaurante del padre adoptivo de Po, el guerrero iba a ayudar a su padre a cocinar los fideos; pero antes de poder hacer algo el señor Ping se abalanza sobre su querido panda. Este le da un segundo y cariñoso abrazo de bienvenida y acto seguido van y preparan fideos que van por cortesía de la casa

-Por volver a salvar a china y traerme sano y salvo a mi querido hijo- gritaba con orgullo el señor Ping- todos los fideos de esta noche van por la cortesía de la casa

-Señor Ping es demasiado- dijo Shifu con algo de modestia

-Nunca es muy tarde para celebrar una victoria y esto es muy poco a lo que en realidad se merecen Maestro- dijo el señor Ping, rodeando a Shifu con su ala derecha.

-Papá me estas avergonzando, gracias- susurro Po

-Es mi trabajo hijo- contesto, viendo sonriente a Po

La cena fue fantástica no hubo ninguna molestia, los 6 guerreros y su maestro disfrutaron mucho la comida, y tan buena estaba esta que logro que tigresa soltara un pequeña sonrisa con un aire de inocencia; al darse cuenta Po se acerca a ella y le murmuro unas palabras tan dulces toda la sangre de Tigresa se subió a su delicado rostro. Causando un rubor algo obvio, "Con una ración extra de amor solo para mi felina favorita"

Esa frase la altero completamente, tal fue su alteración que pego un solo ojo el toda la noche. No concilio el sueño en ningún momento.

Por un momento pensó en ir junto a ese estúpido panda a reclamarle esa frase tan cursi, justo en el momento en se decidió a ir a descuartizar al guerrero dragón alguien toca su puerta suave y de manera débil.

-¿Puedo entrar tigresa?- dijo el panda con una voz temblosa y débil como si dudara lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Pasa Po, estaba por ir a tu cuarto- dijo la felina calmando sus pensamientos, al terminar estas palabras Po abrió la puerta de su habitación y acto seguido entro- ¿Qué querías decir con esa tonta frase de madre amorosa?- reclamo

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente, pero no lo quieres aceptar, en el fondo de tú ser lo sabes.

-¡No lo sé Po por eso te he preguntado!- dijo ella nerviosa y harta.

Luego de terminar esa simple frase el panda le beso suavemente en la mejilla en forma de respuesta a todas sus dudas, en ese momento la felina se sintió tan avergonzada que solo pudo quedarse callada mientras el panda separaba sus labios de su mejilla llena de rubor.

-¿Ya lo has entendido?- le dijo Po a la hembra paralizada

-Po vete de mi cuarto- le ordeno calmada y sumisa

-Pero yo pensé que…

-¡Que te vayas Po!- le dijo prácticamente gritándole a Po

-Pero… Yo… Tigresa…

-¡¿NO VES QUE QUIERO VERTE FUERA DE MI CUARTO?!

**Continuara…**

**¡Los veo la próxima!**

**Ah sí, iré sacando un capitulo por semana, tal vez dos. Veré que tan rápido corrijo todo**


	2. Sentir

**Gracias por sus review, espero que les guste mucho lo que estoy haciendo**

**Capítulo 2:**** Sentir**

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy tenso entre estos dos guerreros al punto que se olía la tensión el aire; en el desayuno ni se miraron, el entrenamiento no hablaron entre ellos ni con los otros cuatro furiosos. Era preocupante no se hablaban, no se miraban, hasta que… Después de que todos estaban en sus cuartos dormidos.

Ella va al cuarto de Po, cortésmente toca la puerta, Po la abre con un aire cansado y antes de poder reaccionar ya tiene a la hembra encima del estomago

-¿Tigresa? ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Po algo asustado, luego de eso la felina lo besa en los labios muy tiernamente

-¿Eso te responde la pregunta?- le contesta ella con una gran sonrisa el rostro

-Pero… pensé…- dijo temeroso- bueno no me lo esperaba después de lo de la otra noche, haha…

-Si bueno, yo, tampoco lo esperaba, pero bueno… te tengo una pregunta

-¡Venga!

-Si tú lo dices… Po… Yo… ¿Yo te gusto?- su voz sonaba dulce y bajita como si no quisiera conocer la respuesta

-Que si me gustas ¡Te amo! Espero no sonar ansioso

-Si tu lo dices- en ese instante la felina soltó una carcajada algo sonora- lo lamento- dijo excusándose

-No importa, me gusta como ríes- al oír eso Tigresa quedo tan roja que parecía un tomate aunque a Po le parecía muy tierno y bello en ella.

-Bueno… debo ir a dormir

-Hasta mañana- dijo en forma de despedida- Tigresa ¿no quieres salir el domingo los dos solos? Ya que bueno… es nuestro día libre…

-Claro Po me encantaría salir contigo el domingo- se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla- descansa, te quiero Po- dijo y dos segundos luego ella ya se había ido a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Po cocinaba el desayuno como todos los días, de entre las sombras ve llegar a tigresa a la estancia, ella se acerco a el, le acaricio el rostro y el panda le beso la mejilla en forma de saludo a su amada felina.

Por desgracia no estaban solos Víbora, la mejor amiga de la felina, los vio en su actito de romanticismo y cursilerías su reacción fue tan fuerte que estuvo a dos segundos de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de un zarpazo Tigresa le tapo la boca antes de poder emitir algún sonido.

-Te lo puedo explicar pero no grites, por favor- le dijo casi rogándole. Víbora señalo con su cola, la pata de Tigresa, sobre sus labios- Ups… Ha…- la soltó.

-Esta bien ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Po y yo somos algo así como… Bueno es un poco complicado, haha- Tigresa no creía lo que salió de su boca- ¿_Yo y Po novios? imposible de creer_- pensó.

Víbora alzo una ceja, y rio dulcemente

-No lo creo, no lo creo, ustedes son pareja, son novios, no me lo creo- dijo Víbora captando muy claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí

-Esta bien pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie, por favor no hasta que le pida a Shifu su bendición ¿Si?- dijo Po algo temeroso de lo que dijo que iba a hacer

-En serio Po, no debes hacerlo si no quieres-dijo la felina

-No Tigresa te amo y quiero que todos los habitantes del valle de la paz lo sepan y estén contentos por nosotros

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco.

-Po en serio no es necesario que hagas eso

-Sí lo es, yo lo quiero hacer y tu padr… digo y Shifu lo va a aceptar- cuando el panda termino de decir estas palabras la silueta del panda rojo que tenían como maestro apareció interrumpiendo la conversación de los enamorados con la serpiente en el medio oyendo cada palabra como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Dime, Po ¿Qué es lo que debo aceptar?- su voz los dejo paralizados por unos instantes que parecieron un siglo de silencio- Víbora me dejas charlar a solas con tus compañeros

-Si maestro- ella se vio reacia hacia su orden- suerte- la serpiente le susurro a Po cuando se retiraba de la habitación.

Tigresa se coloco al lado del panda mientras se tomaban de las manos, Shifu de inmediato lo noto y quiso apresurar las cosas para ver lo que acontecía y claro para reír un momento al ver la reacción de sus alumnos al condensarles que el ya lo sabia todo

-¿Qué me ibas a pedirme Guerrero Dragón? ¿Es acaso algo que tiene que ver con Tigresa?- pregunto ese panda rojo con tanta astucia que disimulo un poco de inocencia que logro engañar a Po.

-Ah si claro… este yo y Tigresa…

-Claro mi alumna preferida y mi querida hija adoptiva ¿ella que tiene que ver aquí?- a cada segundo que pasaban en esa habitación las cosas se tensaban mas y mas, y claro que todo esto era parte del plan de Shifu para desenmarañar la verdad

-Si… Si, maestro me lo esta haciendo muy difícil-dijo el panda bastante nervioso- ¡AMO A TIGRESA MAESTRO! Y espero su aprobación- grito Po en un intento por aflojar las cosas, lo curioso era que el resto de los 4 guerreros estaban al otro lado de la habitación escuchando cada palabra de la situación que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo sabía ¿pero tú lo amas querida Tigresa?- le pregunto.

_-Ya lo comprendo, el siempre lo supo_, pensó la felina, ¿tan obvios eran sus sentimientos por mi?- pensó nuevamente, olvidando que no estaba sola, para estar tan sórdida en sus pensamientos.-Claro que lo amo papá, digo maestro Shifu, lo amo y mi indiferencia hacia él, era solo una manera de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos- contesto Tigresa. Po no lo creía Tigresa lo acepto y en voz alta "lo amo" y no era una broma- El sentimiento es mutuo y no queremos ocultarlo mas

-Y ya es oficial- la reacción del maestro les dejo perplejos

-No aun no maestro, supongo que lo será luego del festival que tendremos la próxima semana- dijo Po mucho más calmado que antes- Tal vez Tigresa reciba una…

Antes de poder acabar la frase la puerta se abrió dejando caer a esos indiscretos guerreros, por un par de segundos todo quedo en silencio tan espeso que se podía oler el miedo en el aire y desgraciadamente por a esa tonta situación nuestro guerrero dragón no pedirle a Tigresa lo que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Qué significa esto alumnos? La verdad me decepciona su actitud tan infantil ¿Uno no puede hablar dos segundos con sus alumnos implicados románticamente?- pregunto Shifu, de una manera que tensaba más de lo que ya estaban las cosas-¡POR SU INFANTIL COMPORTAMIENTO VAN A ENTRENAR HASTA QUE YA NI PUEDAN ARRASTRARSE DEL DOLOR QUE VAN A SENTIR EN SUS MÚSCULOS DE NENITAS!- les ordeno

-Si maestro- dijeron los 6 guerreros

-Po, Tigresa ustedes deben informar al señor Ping de su relación- les dijo mucho más calmado que antes a su hija. Al terminar esta frase todos asistieron con la cabeza y se retiraron a sus respectivas tareas.

Po y Tigresa se dirigían hacia el restaurante del señor Ping cuando una pareja de cerditos los vio agarrados de las manos, la sorpresa fue tan fuerte que se soltaron las manos en forma de reflejo repentino.

Llegaron al restaurante por suerte para ellos que el ganso no reacciono tan exageradamente como creían al contrario se presento alegre, compresivo y muy discreto; al parecer la noticia no lo impacto tanto como ellos esperaban, parecía como si el lo supiese todo el tiempo.

-Querida solo te tengo algo que pedir- dijo el ganso medio nervioso y asustado por lo que tenia pensado pedirle a la felina- Nunca lastimes a mi pequeño Po ¿Si?

-No se preocupe señor yo lo amo y nunca haría algo para herirlo- le contesto la felina mientras sujetaba muy duro la mano del guerrero

**Continuara…**

**Los veo en el siguiente capi, dejen sus reviews y si tienen dudas pueden preguntar**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
